Are you the one?
by YoungRecklessly.Lovely
Summary: Things seemed to finally be going peacefully all except Lady Tsunade the 5th Hokage still being in the hospital but at least there's Naruto. Everything was finally calm except for construction going on until we got some unknown intruders and then everything changes my life gets thrown upside down when the unthinkable happens to me.
1. Intro

**Are You The One?**

* * *

**Summary: **

** Things seemed to finally be going peacefully all except Lady Tsunade the 5****th**** Hokage still being in the hospital but at least there's Naruto. Everything was finally calm except for construction going on until we got some unknown intruders and then everything changes my life gets thrown upside down when the unthinkable happens to me. But where am I? What happened to me? Will my friends find me? Naruto can't leave the village and that leaves Kakashi, Sasuke and…..Shikamaru to save me? Hopefully they hurry before something bad happens that I won't ever be able to forget or get past….**

**What's going to happen to Sakura? What are her friends going to do? How will she adjust to the way her life will forever be changed? And will things ever get better once the damage is done?**

**Pairings: (You've got to read to find out ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Wish I did) but Masashi Kishimoto does so I am borrowing his characters.**

* * *

**A/N: So HI GUYS ^^ just wanted to say hi and I'm really excited about this story. This isn't my first fanfiction I had another account that got hacked and now everything's gone :'( so here I am at it again. With new stories and a new attitude I'm not going to let anyone stop me!**

**So here are some little things you all should know about this story. One the war is over but not every one of the Konoha 11 are still alive ( so sorry in advance if your upset) , also Sasuke is back with his team but they are under strict watch. Tsunade is alive but hospitalized so for the time being she has a number of people taking over in her place (Which you will find out in the first chapter). Hm what else what else? Well I can't really think of anything at the moment but if I do I will say something in the beginning or ends of the chapters. I hope you all enjoy and any feedback is welcome good and bad it will help me fix things if needed but just please don't be too harsh on the mean comments.**


	2. Beginnings to my nightmare

**Chapter 1: Beginning to my nightmare**

* * *

**Alright guys most of you should have read the summary already so I'm not going to repost it. So in this chapter I will be introducing the plot so too say for the first part of this story well that's my goal at least. Most of the chapters will be of Sakura's P.O.V but there will be many others too so don't worry, although this story is mainly about Sakura there are a lot of moments with some of the other characters too. **

**Well that should do it I think. ^^ I really hope you all like it and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****.**

* * *

Beginning to my nightmare.

**Normal P.O.V**

It was another beautiful day in Konoha as it was most days now that the war was over. Madara had been defeated and Obito had been placed in captivity as was requested by Kakashi and Minato the 4th Hokage. Most of the Akatsuki had been sealed after the reanimation jutsu ended but there were a few that remained, although they had yet to resurface we hoped they had just went into hiding for good we still don't know for sure. Besides most of the unfinished construction of the Leaf village everything was quite. We'll all except for the Konoha 11 gang for one, things were never quite with Naruto around but he currently was being taught how to run the village by Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru, in place of the 5th Hokage Tsunade.

Tsunade was currently hospitalized in a fierce coma since the middle-end of the war, she had been seriously injured but thanks to Orochimaru she had been brought back. Unfortunately she had dived right back into the battle and ended up using her chakra past the point of exhaustion and on top of that she had used her seal of strength of a hundred and rendered herself into a coma like state. She hasn't awoken since leaving everyone to wonder her would take her lead, although it was obvious that it would be Naruto.

So as it was Kakashi was with Naruto explaining to him the importance of keeping his calm and now being unable to leave on missions and what not came with being a Hokage now. Shikamaru was the one who was there to help Naruto with the leading part, teaching him how to think many steps a head also to help him understand the politics part of being the Hokage. Sakura as she was the 5th's apprentice knew how to handle almost all of the paperwork since Tsunade often ended up drunk before 10 on most mornings. So since Naruto was probably the worst person to even touch paperwork she just took that part over for him like she had done with Lady Tsunade.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Uhh" I finally finished up the last of the scrolls for the Hokage to send out for the trades from the different countries. I pushed my hair away from my eye sight I hadn't really cared to much to cut it with all the things I had to help Naruto with and then with the hospital duties I barely even had time to get home and rest. So I sat back in my seat and let my hair down from my messy bun as it fell lightly down past my shoulders a few inches it had started to get wavy from my hair being up all the time after I take my morning showers but I didn't mind it was different. I smiled as I got up to leave the Hokage tower library and records not many people used it in fact no one ever used it unless needed but that was very if any really. So this is where I would do paperwork so not to be interrupted by people in hopes of getting something done fast enough to get some extra few hours of rest a day. I stood up and grabbed the scrolls and headed to the Hokage's office _'Naruto should be back by now'_ I thought to myself as I came to the door of his new office and knocked. "Come in" I opened the door and walked in half expecting to see Naruto arguing with Kakashi but instead Naruto looked serious _'for once'_ I thought then I looked over and Kakashi looked deep in thought behind him as he leaned against the wall. Something was going on so I put the scrolls aside were I knew Naruto would hopefully see them later, I walked over and was about to ask what was going on when the door flew open and Shikamaru walked in actually in a hurry now I KNEW something was up. "We lost them, Anbu are out looking for the intruder but once they broke through the barrier we lost every sign of them." Kakashi nodded and Naruto looked angry I just looked from Shikamaru to Naruto, "Who was it? Someone we know?" everyone turned to look at me like I hadn't been standing there for more than 10 minutes I sighed I knew everyone was stressed but as another aide to Naruto in Tsunade's absence I had a right to know.

"About an hour ago an intruder past through our guard it wasn't a chakra that was logged so it instantly came in as a warning." I nodded as Naruto took a breath and continued as he looked over to Shikamaru "Shikamaru as you just heard went to check on the wear about of the intruder but as you have heard there is nothing to trace. We don't know what's going on yet but we need to find out and fast before things get w-"POOF we all blinked as 2 Anbu ops had just appeared before us bowing. "Hokage-sama" Naruto looked grim almost like he was expecting bad news but I could understand yes he always wanted to Hokage but to be thrown into it like he was was difficult on top of that to have something strange go wrong after the war and being in a time of peace he had a lot to deal with. Naruto nodded as to have them continue "3 more intruders have breached the barrier sir" I could feel Shikamaru tense next to me as well as see Kakashi tense but I was more worried about Naruto blowing his top. I knew I had to do something it was my job as a Leaf shinobi to protect my village even though in the pit of my stomach something was telling me that things were all wrong and something bad was going to happen I held my resolve and took a step towards Naruto's desk. "I'm going to help out Naruto" he looked up at me but before he could send me off to do something irrelevant I smiled and 'poof'I left out of the Hokage's office leaving nothing but cherry blossoms in my leave.

I ended up outside the Hokage office down by the hospital as I climbed up on the roof tops as I looked around, I tried searching for the intruders chakras but as Shikamaru had said they had gone undetected. I decided to just scout the area from roof top to roof top until I saw a familiar Anbu mask _'Yamato-sensei' _I took off and stopped him once he looked at me and knew I knew what he was doing he pulled me aside. "Sakura-san what are you doing out here?" I shook my head and crossed my arms "Yamato-sensei you know as a fellow shinobi it's my job to protect my home when I feel it is in danger" Yamato nodded understanding where I was coming from but before he could respond back we saw someone we least expected to see. He had sensed them once he ran past and came back and looked down the alley way were we were standing I could feel my whole body tense not only was he back and staring at me but it seemed as though he had never died I could feel his cold dead eyes on me. Yamato stood in front of me obviously sensing my unnerving fear as he whispered to me "Sakura get out of here now and go tell the Hokage" I couldn't even nod as I went to leave before hearing him speak to me. "I will get my revenge on you for killing me, _Sa-ku-ra_" just hearing him say my name had my whole body frozen when I turned to look back at him all I saw was a blur rushing towards me and then black the last the I could hear was Yamato scream my name.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto banged his hand on his desk as Sakura disappeared before him _'Sakura-chan don't do anything stupid'_ he looked up at the Anbu members before yelling at them. "Start an emergency evacuation for all children and elderly and summon all the Jounin now!" Kakashi watched as the Anbu left as he turned to his former student and put a hand on his shoulder "Sakura isn't the weak girl she once was Naruto the 3 of you were praised as surpassing your teachers give her a chance" Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a hint of pride in his eyes as he nodded. Shikamaru on the other hand had been thinking of every possible outcome of what was going on top of trying to think of the likely persons that had the guts to intrude let alone get in and disappear there were few if any people who knew how to get around the barriers of Konoha which left him with the only reasonable answer. "The Akatsuki" at that Naruto and Kakashi looked to him with question marks written on their faces, "Hear me out, how many people know how to get around the barriers of Konoha? Only previous members yes? Also not many shinobi can get in then vanish so to say from our radars." Kakashi looked at Shikamaru nodding as he now thought through all of the things they knew so far before looking at Naruto then back to Shikamaru, "Who all is left that is known?" Shikamaru sighed knowing things were never what they seemed there was a reason behind the Akatsuki always and from what he knew the ones left weren't the type to just go running back home. "From Sasuke's reports, Itachi Uchiha, from Iwagakure Deidara and Kisame Hoshigaki, from Naruto Konan, we also have Obit/ Tobi, and lastly from the Kazekage Sasori." Kakashi nodded there were quite a few Akatsuki left and that was not good especially since none of them returned home or to the dead. They all sat quietly for a moment Shikamaru thought about what he knew of the few Akatsuki members alive Itachi should have returned but hasn't as far as everyone now knew he was a sort of ally _'no alley to me' _Shikamaru thought. Next was Kisame, Itachi's teammate as far as anyone knew he was just in it for the fun of violence. Konan was no threat Naruto had said since Pain was gone she had all but disappeared but was sighted during the war as another reanimated shinobi. Tobi/ Obito was in prison maybe that was what they were after.

"What if they are here for Obito?" Kakashi perked his head up at the thought that his once friend was behind more trouble. "He wouldn't be a part of It though he's been in lock down since the war without any contact" Shikamaru nodded "It's still a possibility, they could be out to get revenge on old debts before dying." Naruto looked up "If that were the case then Sakura-chan…." Naruto's eyes grew wider as he began to put pieces together Kakashi and Shikamaru looked to him about to ask what he was getting at when the door flew open, poisoned or not he had to tell them was all he could think about. Kakashi immediately knew who it was behind the Anbu mask as he took off his mask Naruto began yelling "Yamato-sensei you have to go fi-" Yamato cut him off as he began speaking it was like the life was drained from Naruto's face "Sakura has been taken by-" Yamato fell to one knee as his vision was already blurred as it was as he began to cough up blood Kakashi went over and grabbed his arm "I'm taking him to the hospital" and like that he was gone with Yamato leaving Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked over towards Naruto knowing he needed to calm down or the whole village would be in way more danger, "Naruto we can get a group together to follow after her" the only question left was who took her, Naruto looked up at him with so much emotion in his eyes Shikamaru could feel the hurt and worry in his eyes it was so strong. _'What is it about Sakura that has everyone overly emotional when it comes to her?' _Shikamaru put the thought aside now was not the time to think about that but he would find out when she was safely back in Konoha.

POOF, Kakashi wasn't but 5 minutes and when he returned one there was an overly emotional Naruto, two an Uchiha with an ominous aura around him, and three a blank looking Shikamaru which was scary in itself. Sasuke Uchiha the third member of team 7 of course he would notice the minute Sakura's chakra disappeared so it was only obvious that he was in the Hokage's office demanding to know what was going on. "Sakura-chan has been kidnapped and where leaving to go get her right now! It could only have been either Deidara he hated her for killing his partner, and Sasori for killing him!" Naruto started to take off his Hokage robe which he inherited from his father the Fourth when Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him which only caused Naruto to grow angrier. Kakashi knew Naruto would probably kill him for what he was about to say but he had to realize he was the Hokage now, "N-" Shikamaru cut him off "Naruto you are the Hokage now you can't leave just because your best friend is missing." Naruto looked down as everyone waited for the lashing out that usually came with telling Naruto he couldn't save someone but when he looked up everyone froze. Naruto had tears running freely down his face as he looked up at Shikamaru something he wasn't used to seeing. "Sakura-chan isn't just a best friend…" Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other as Naruto continued "Sakura-chan was family when no one else was besides Iruka-sensei I had no one then Sasuke left and Kakashi was always gone but Sakura stayed" Kakashi and Sasuke looked down in shame. Shikamaru looked around at the other 2 before looking back at Naruto "WHO WAS THERE FOR SAKURA-CHAN WHEN SHE NEEDED US!" everyone tensed in the room at Naruto's words true as it was after Sasuke left soon Naruto and even Kakashi was always away on missions only ever home to get a new one and then gone. Shikamaru began to feel sorry himself although he was not as close to Sakura as the other 3 he was a friend if he could call himself that when he himself wasn't there for her but even so that was over now and now they had to get her back to fix there wrongs and it seemed everyone else had the same thought as him because they all looked at each other.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke bring Sakura-chan home….please" they both nodded and before they ran out "Wait" Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Go for me please since I cannot" Shikamaru knew he should stay and help Naruto but with the look Naruto had given him along with the loss in his voice he couldn't refuse. Shikamaru had never seen a man so broken and yet for what they knew Sakura was still alive they hadn't had enough time to get far enough to hurt her. So he nodded and with that they all disappeared, packed, and was out the gates of Konoha within the hour.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I could barely open my eyes it was like my body wouldn't move on its own I tried to scream recalling my last memories before nothing but no sound came out. I looked around and from what I could tell I was on the back of _'a bird? There's something familiar about it though' _"Awake now yeah?" I could feel my heart drop to my stomach, _'Deidara' _I slowly turned my head, there was something wrong with my body I couldn't access my chakra and I could barely move, or breathe. "Sasori my man has something special in store for you, un" Deidara chuckled evilly the sound itself and how he said that I knew I was in for a beating of my life and I was in no shape to fight back. I closed my eyes as I managed one single tear as I looked back towards were my home was and wished I could have listen to Naruto for once.

After silently crying for what seemed like hours I had fallen asleep but slowly I started to wake at the feeling of someone grabbing me roughly. Deidara had put me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was caring me through this creepy cellar it looked like. I tried to focus my eye sight as he walked but once I could see clear enough he threw me to the ground I felt the pain before I realized I had even screamed my lungs out. He had dropped me on my shoulder thus causing the bone to break and pop out in an abnormal way I tried with all I could to reach my chakra reserves but I was unsuccessful. This left me to wallow in my pain Deidara just chuckled as he walked out leaving me on the floor, I began to cry again but this time my body allowed my tears to fall and leave little puddles on the ground beside my head. After what seemed like a day I could at least move my arms and legs and rotate my head fully but I couldn't walk or pull myself up due to my now broken arm/shoulder so instead I used my one good arm and managed to crawl into the far corner of the room. _'I am a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf I will not break to them and if I die I will die protecting my home and my loved ones…' _I sighed as I thought about my friends I would probably never see them again and it hurt my heart I was past the point of stopping my tears but fear stopped them when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I didn't know I was holding my breath until the last person I wanted to see opened my door with a look on his face that I knew would mean the end for me. As he walked into the room and over to me grabbing me by my broken arm I screamed as my voice grew horse I knew if this continued by that night _'or morning' _I thought I wouldn't have a voice.

"I will make you a part of my collection…." Sasori's voice hit her like a kunai to the heart _'basically I'm going to die' _"Once I've had my fun with you" hearing that made me realize I would die when my heart couldn't take any more. An thus he began, grabbing me by my neck and holding me against the wall my feet just barely off the ground as he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Ready?..." he laughed evilly "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and I screamed.


	3. Feels like Hell

**Chapter 2: Feels like Hell**

* * *

**Hello again everyone! ^^ I really hope everyone is enjoying the first chapter I know I left the story ona kinda cliff hanger but I'm just getting started. Also this next chapter is guna get violent seriously so just a heads up for you guys. I'm going to try and update as often as I can I should be able to manage at a minimum at least once a week for sure. So I hope to gain more readers and followers. A special thank you to my first follower kisa-xyloto THANK YOU THANK YOU! 3 Hope for more in the future. Also any feedback is welcomed good or bad (as long as you aren't too harsh please). Well on to chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Feels like Hell

**Normal P.O.V**

The night sky was illuminated by nothing but a small camp fire in the middle of a deep forest close to Amegakure. Sitting on the floor of the forest sat three men with the look of loss in their eyes, Kakashi had his back against a tree as he thought about his former student and how he should have been protecting her. A deep sullen sigh escaped his mouth as he looked across the campfire to another of his former students, Sasuke who usually had nothing but a blank look imprinted on his face had had nothing but guilt etched into his facial expression. Kakashi knew all too well why he felt that way he himself felt similar, Sakura was strong but that was because none of them had been there resulting in a wall between her and her teammates that had never been there before.

Shikamaru laid on the ground staring up at the canopy of tree tops just enough to block his view of the stars and moon. He was deep in thought about everything from the last few days, they had left right after hearing about Sakura's abduction. They had been searching endlessly for her for 9 days already and things weren't looking good, they had barely been able to follow her trail thanks to Kakashi's ninja dogs. To their misfortune they had lost all leads to her 4 days ago and since then had been looking in any area's that they could have had taken her too.

They had no leads to go on and their thoughts were getting the best of them, Kakashi and Sasuke were thinking the worst for their female teammate and Shikamaru was thinking of her possibilities of making it by day 9 with non-other than the Akatsuki. Needless to say things weren't looking to good and as the only one emotionally unattached to Sakura, Shikamaru would have to be the one to make them give up the search if it went on too much longer, _'how troublesome.' _Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth before lighting it he thought to himself _'what are you going through Sakura and where the hell are you?' _as if the stars would answer him he sighed again.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Broken physically and mentally I laid in the corner of the cell, which was now my personal hell, were Sasori had left me the day before. I could barely breathe on my own and after the first few beatings I just stopped fighting him, it started with him lashing out on my body without hurt any organs that could kill me. Then, Deidara decided to come and get his own revenge which landed me with a broken ankle and a huge gash to my temple I barely remember what happened the next day because of it. After the brute of Sasori's revenge he claimed that he would break my spirit which was the only real thing keeping me going he hadn't visited me today which was strange _'maybe I get a day of rest' _I thought but I knew better than that.

It seemed like hours had gone by as I tried my hardest to move but all it caused me to do was hoarsely scream in pain. After some time I had managed to get myself to lean against the corner of the cell wall. I tried to keep the thoughts of home out of my mind because I knew once I saw the faces of my friends and family my fight would be lost I would succumb to Sasori and his torture. I did however imagine my friends encouraging me to get through this and that was what had me lasting this long in hopes that they wouldn't hold any grudge for me dying, especially Naruto. A single tear fell down my face as I imagined my teammate/brother and his goofy grin plastered on his face with his thumb up encouraging me. It hurt knowing I may never see him again, I shook my head as my chest began to tighten at the thoughts I had been trying to keep at bay when I heard footsteps.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the steps grow closer then finally the door to my cell opened "Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes he knew I wasn't asleep but he enjoyed yelling at me it seemed. Sasori walked in and shut the door behind him something he didn't usually do, I guess the remaining Akatsuki enjoyed my pained screams. He smiled something of an awful wicked smiled which had me dreading what he was about to say or do. "I do not like to keep people waiting and as such," he chuckled and walked closer to me as I flinched away "today is your day to break."

Sasori walked towards me as I closed my eyes and said my goodbye's to my family and friends, I knew this day would come but some part of me hoped foolishly that I would make it out alive. I waited for the lashing out, kunai or some kind of jutsu that would end me in the most painful of ways but I was in for a rude awakening. Sasori reached me and yanked me up by my neck as he pushed me against the wall he had this look on his face that I noticed moments to late I moved any way I could get my body to fight back and this caused him to chuckle. "Now now fighting will only make this longer and I do not wish to waist anymore time here with you" I spit in his face which only fueled his anger. Sasori grabbed me by my face with one hand and the other he ripped my torn shirt off completely I finally let my emotions take over as tears fell freely.

Sasori threw me to the hard concrete ground as I screamed silently in pain as he continued on his mission to take what was mine to give. In the end he was right he would break my spirit and he knew just how to do it he was going to take everything from me before he took my life as I fought with all I could it only made things worse in the end in which was far from over. I could feel his dirty body on me and in me as I cried my soul away I waited begging kami to take me now I would have gladly died at any moment but kami would not let me go so I suffered silently waiting for the end.

* * *

Once Sasori was finished he righted himself leaving me in a ball on the ground nothing left but a shell of the girl who was once here, he chuckled as he walked over to me kneeling besides me "You're too worthless for me to keep your better to me dead." His words didn't even register in my mind as I was mentally far from where ever I was I had locked myself in the depths of my mind while I waited for my end. Sasori then began to stand only before piercing my stomach with his katana leaving me bleeding on the floor of my hell to die. Little did she know that the Akatsuki left their hiding place leaving her in an empty underground base nearby Amegakure.

**Normal P.O.V**

_Back in Konoha….._

Shizune was sitting in Tsunade's hospital room as she did on most days but since hearing Sakura's kidnapping she hadn't left once. Sakura was like a daughter to Tsunade once her parents died when she was 14 and Shizune considered herself like a sister to Sakura she wished with all her being that Tsunade would wake up but she knew if she did hearing about Sakura would probably put her back into her coma.

Shizune walked over to the table next to Tsunade's bed about to fill her sake glass as she did every day for her teacher/ best friend. As she reached for the bottle the glass to her sake bottle cracked all the way down the side of the bottle, Shizune pulled her hand back as she blinked she was not one to believe in bad signs but Tsunade did. "Sakura-chan…" Shizune's eyes went wide as she slowly looked over seeing Tsunade stir for the first time as she rushed to her side checking her vitals Tsunade began to wake. Shizune long forgotten the cracked bottle screamed for a nurse to get Naruto as she attended to Tsunade.

_Back in Amegakure…_

Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru were on the border of Amegakure as Kakashi was talking to Pakkun when said dog stiffened like a rock as his nose began sniffing the air. Which caused all three ninja to stop moving, and breathing for two of them, Pakkun without a word jumped from Kakashi's arm and ran at a lightning speed.

Once the three men caught up with the little dog, they all knew why without even having to ask, Kakashi spoke first breaking the silence. "Pakkun are you positive it's her?" Sasuke was visibly stiff while waiting for the dog to respond, Kakashi not as much but Shikamaru could see it in them both. "Her sent is strong, although I find it strange" all three men looked at Pakkun confirming that Sakura was near but not understanding what the little pug was getting at. The pug stopped before a patch of grass that was a different color from the rest turning to the three men, "Do none of you find it strange that I can smell her sent this close but none of you could sense her chakra?" all three men stiffened at what the pug was insinuating. Sasuke released the seal hiding the entrance to the underground prison as they came to a split in the halls leading in all directions. Everyone looked to the small pug that was standing next to Kakashi "He sent is too strong I can't tell which way she is" even Kakashi could agree with Pakkun and that unnerved him to no end so each of them took a different path.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I ran through the seemingly endless hall way as I thought over what Pakkun had said but suddenly I looked up to see a door cracked with light coming from the inside. I felt something of a shudder run down my spine as I walked up to the room and pushed the door open, I was prepared for quite a few outcomes but this was not one of them. I ran in by her side in a flash I didn't even know I could move so fast, my blood was cold under my skin as I reached out to touch her but stopped I looked down at her badly bruised and beaten body, I knew she had taken quite the beating. By the looks she hadn't been able to heal anything _'Sakura's one hell of a kunoichi to have been through this kind of pain with no source of a pain relief' _but as I looked to her stomach where there was a katana sticking out. I reach for the blade as I looked at the broken girl "I'm sorry Sakura" even though she was asleep I felt the need to apologize for the pain I was going to cause as I pulled the katana from her stomach.

I took out an extra shirt and covered her injurers as I pressed my shirt to her stomach injury I took into notice the biggest injury to her. One she was laying in her ripped up clothing which left her naked _'if she wasn't so purple everywhere she would have been gorgeous without' _I stopped the thought as seeing her the way she was there were more important matters first. Ok second she had hand marks on her upper thighs and wrists which looked she had been ra- the thought stopped as she opened her eyes and looked at me, it felt like my heart stopped in that moment _'her eyes…..are dead' _I could see it was if there was no one home if you know what I mean. I quickly took my shirt off and put it on her it looked like a dress as I picked her up and flared my chakra hoping to gain Kakashi and Sasuke's attention.

I looked down to her before her teammates arrived she just looked at me but not at the same time I wasn't too sure what to do but for once I didn't feel like she was troublesome having me go through all this. I was so lost in thought as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared at the same time, we all shared a look as we headed out of the underground base, Kakashi and Sasuke wanted to take Sakura from me but I couldn't let her go for some reason. Even though it seemed troublesome I felt the need to keep her from everyone at the moment she was broken beyond repair and no one needed to know that I decided.

It took us a day to get to Konoha with no stops once we reached the gate Sasuke looked to Kakashi and they looked at Sakura and I. "I trust that you can get her to the hospital we need to go calm Naruto before he sees her" I nodded as they disappeared I looked down at the sleeping half dead pinket in my arms as I rushed to the hospital.

Once I got to the doors a nurse running past looked to me and dropped everything she was holding as she yelled for more nurses as they rushed towards me taking her from my arms. As they disappeared with her I felt an unusual sense of loss and before I could continue my strange thoughts someone came into view. I turned and was shocked to see who was standing looking me in the eye searching for answers as I sighed and looked back to where her student was just taken before looking back _'troublesome women.'_

* * *

**Alright chapter two is done I really hope you guys liked it let me know. Also what did you guys think of Shikamaru's p.o.v tell me maybe ill have more of it not too sure yet I don't want him to seem to OC. Anyways the next chapter may be a few days I got some things coming up so hopefully in a day or two or three ^^ anyways it will be soon. THANKS FELLOW READERS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND GOODNIGHT!**


	4. Shell of what once was

**Chapter 3: Shell of what once was.**

* * *

**Hello everyone RecklesslyLovely here again im so happy to see my story has some new favorites and followers! I really hope you all like my story so far, I know the last chapter was a little harsh but things will get better so bare with me until then. I haven't gotten any reviews so I hope that means you all like it so far, the next few chapters will be more in someone elses P.O.V because Sakura is closed off. Also just so everyone knows Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto are 22 and Sakura is currently 21, someone will be having a birthday soon so beforehand I wanted everyone to know there ages. Also who else is happy that Tsuande's back I couldn't keep her out so she will be in this chapter a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Shell of what once was

**Normal P.O.V**

In the hallways of the hospital Tsunade stood next to Shizune as she looked over at the village genius Shikamaru Nara, something didn't feel right with her and she was going to find out what it was. "Shikamaru where's Naruto?" Shizune decided to talk for her so Tsunade just waited for him to speak. "In the Hokage office I believe" Shikamaru went to grab his cigarette box but noticing his bloody hands he wiped them on his bloody shirt instead.

Finally noticing that Shikamaru was covered in blood Tsunade went to ask but was stopped by the appearance of Naruto running in looking crazed and Kakashi and Sasuke behind him. Something in Tsunade's blood ran cold as ice in that moment as she noticed a few frantic chakra signals up stairs before hearing many voices yelling at once. "WHERE IS SHE SHIKAMARU! WHY WASN'T SHE WITH SASUKE OR KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" Naruto pointed his figure at Shikamaru as his eyes looked ready to kill but the killing intent was not meant for him but for whoever hurt Sakura. In the same moment that Shikamaru went to respond a young nurse came running down the hall in record time "Shizune-sama we need help!" and that's when they all felt it a dim chakra that no one noticed but Shikamaru, disappeared.

Shikamaru was out of the hall way running towards were they had taken Sakura in search of her room, soon followed by all the others when he came to her room he stood still in the door way unsure of what was making him do all these extra things for her. He felt a sudden lonely feeling as he looked at Sakura lying in her hospital bed with her arm hanging off the side his brain told him she was gone but something else told him to wait and watch. He took in her limp appearance as he looked up at her face her eyes had locked with his _'is she still?' _he couldn't even finish the thought before they all showed up. Sasuke was the next person to get to Sakura's room and once he did he froze, Kakashi's response was the same until Naruto caught up.

Every one of the three men knew Naruto would destroy the village if he saw what was in the room Sasuke being a quick thinker when it comes to said blonde boy rushed him and stopped him. Tsunade, Shizune, and the nurse came up next seeing Sasuke fight Naruto to stay away they all knew what was inside. Tsunade was terrified to find out what was in the room but rushed in anyways almost breaking down at the sight before her eyes. Not caring about her health at the moment as she heard her heart monitor begin to beep again she rushed and started to save her "daughter", Shizune tried to stop her but in the end began fighting to save her "sister".

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_20 minutes earlier…_

Everything was so numb, all I could see was black but I could feel myself being moved from his arms. A part of me was scared, Shikamaru had found me and instead of hurting me he treated me like a fragile piece of glass. '_Why did he leave me to these people? What if they hurt me too?' _I couldn't stop myself from being scared of everything and everyone so I opened my eyes to see who had me now. I looked around and could see people running around I think I recognized a few of the faces, and I was in a hospital but it didn't matter no one could take away the hurting inside me.

I could feel this pull on me I can't really explain it but it felt like my mind was being pulled away from my body somehow. I looked around as if I was beginning to look through a tunnel I felt light as a feather as I just let the feeling spread through my body it was so much better than the cold numb feeling. I was done fighting and I knew it but fate wasn't done with me yet it felt like a cold wall hit me in the face as I was pulled right back into the numbing pain of my body.

I could feel someone's chakra begin to fix up my stomach wound as it released some of the pain but as they continued to heal me I knew who ever it was they would soon see why I would forever be a shell of who I once was. As I thought about it I could hear the intake of breath from someone along with what sounded like a wall breaking but I just closed myself off from all the noise and hid in my inner thoughts again waiting for the cold truth I already knew to be told to me.

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

_10 minutes before present…._

'_Sakura….'_ Without another thought I was at her side pouring every ounce of chakra I had into her body. I could hear Shizune yelling at me to stop but once I pulled the covers from her stomach area to further heal her she stopped and ran to my side doing the same as I. I looked back at Shikamaru who looked up and knew what I was trying to relay to him as he sighed and closed the door keeping Team 7 from seeing Sakura's battered body.

Once Shizune and I healed Sakura's main visible wound I looked to see Shizune looking to me to wait for what to do next. "I'm going to check her other organs" Shizune nodded as she helped me remove the covers completely off her body. I ran my chakra from her head to her chest wincing as I looked upon the injuries on what I considered my daughter's body, _'I will end whoever did this to you Sakura I promise' _I sighed and continued down past her stomach.

Before releasing my chakra I noticed an odd pattern of bruises along her hips as I made my eyes look down her legs I looked up at Shizune as she looked down seeing what I had just seen. I bit my lip hard before closing my eyes and moving my hand over her pelvic area with my chakra before letting it disappear on its own as I in took a sharp breath before turning and breaking the wall directly behind me as fresh burning tears streamed down my face.

**Normal P.O.V**

Shizune quickly covered Sakura's body before running over to Tsunade careful not to touch her as she looked at her back. Tsunade's shoulders shook slightly which lead to Shizune knowing her best friend was crying but what made things worse was looking at Tsunade's crying face was Naruto being held back by Sasuke and Kakashi and Shikamaru facing them. Naruto's whole face paled as he looked at Tsunade then past her to Sakura, Sasuke let him go with his usual black face covered in pain. Kakashi and Shikamaru turned to see Tsunade crying as Kakashi took a few steps towards Sakura before Shikamaru grabbed his arm stopping him, all of team 7 was on edge not knowing what had the Hokage in tears when they all could hear she was breathing.

Kakashi turned to look at Shikamaru before pulling his arm away from him roughly, the usual closed off man had a lot to say to him fresh pain broke his heart Sakura was his daughter for all reasons. "You know what happened to her! That's why you wouldn't let us take her from you when we found her! Damn it Shikamaru what happened to Sakura!"

Everyone froze hearing Kakashi voice himself so, it was unusual but with the given situation no one said anything but awaited his response, including Tsunade. "Yes, I did" was all Shikamaru said before looking at Tsunade, he knew her pain someone she cared for was hurting and there was nothing she could do, it reminded him of when he lost Asuma. Tsunade held her eyes on Shikamaru's as he spoke "And she should be the one to tell her team what happened…" he looked past her to Sakura before looking back at team 7 "If she chooses to."

With that said he had nothing more to say Tsunade and Shizune both nodded before he walked over and placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the hospital. He'd promised to keep Sakura's secret to the grave if that was what she wanted hell even he had things he would not talk to others about but what she had went through her teammates didn't need to hear from him.

Naruto looked down as he fell to his knees crying before hitting the ground, Kakashi looked to Tsunade who was regaining her composure as he walked over to Naruto's side. Tsunade walked over to the chair besides Sakura's bed and looked at her face "Just come back to us Sakura" she knew there was a chance with the stress and what she had been through Sakura may never come back but her body would always be. Shizune stood beside Tsunade when Sasuke joined by standing by the window he would not speak to anyone no he would save his words for when she woke up.

Shikamaru ended up walking to Asuma's grave as he lit a cigarette for his sensei and one for himself. He looked up at the clouds as he waited for something anything, he didn't know what was wrong with him but all he knew was it was too troublesome for him to figure out at this moment so he would save it for another day. Everyone was waiting, for Sakura to wake up but the question was when would that be….

_1 month later….._

_Beep beep beep ….. beep beep….._

Three people stood quietly in a hospital room as they all looked at their close friend one of them spoke "It's her birthday today…." Silence no one said anything they continued to look at her face as the bruises from her beatings had almost all gone away. Slowly one of the three people walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, as the person reached down and tied a red ribbon around her best friend's wrist. The other two girls walked up and put a hand on the blonde girls shoulder as they all started crying before someone started to stir, all three girls froze as they watched their pink haired friend move around before slowly opening up her eyes. "Sakura?..." Ino whispered as he voice cracked from crying said girl looked at the girls with her dull darkened eyes as she watched them not saying a word still. "GO GET LADY TSUNADE!"

Hinata rushed as fast as she could to the Hokage tower once getting to the top floor she pushed the door open without knocking. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Naruto but here he was with Sasuke and Kakashi and Tsunade all looking like she had grown a second head. "Uh L-lady Ho-okage-sama there's an e-emergency" Tsunade stood up from her desk. "What is it?" Hinata tried her hardest as she looked to the three sad men before looking at the Hokage, "S-sakura-chan i-is awake." Just as fast as she had said the sentence was as fast as she was alone in the Hokage's office.

Hinata turned to leave and head back to the hospital as she walked out the door she looked over and saw a familiar person. "S-shikamaru-san" luckily Shikamaru had good hearing because it was almost impossible to hear Hinata's soft voice so he walked over to her before nodding. "Well I-I thought y-you'd like t-to know Sakura-chan i-is awake" Shikamaru stiffened as she said Sakura's name he nodded to her before walking off to the hospital.

Shikamaru looked back as he noticed Hinata was not next to him or behind him "Hinata we should probably be there to help Naruto may need someone on his side." Hinata smiled as she walked up to where he was before they both walked to the hospital together.


End file.
